


Death Ride

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch are assigned to escort the daughter of a crime lord from San Francisco to Los Angeles, but a security leak has them on the run from hit men.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Death Ride

DEATH RIDE

Season 1, Episode 3

Original Airdate: September 24, 1975

Written by: Edward J. Lasko  
Story Editor: Robert Lewin  
Directed by: Gene Nelson  
Created by: William Blinn

Summary: Starsky and Hutch are assigned to escort the daughter of a crime lord from San Francisco to Los Angeles, but a security leak has them on the run from hit men. 

Cast:   
David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson   
Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky   
Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear   
Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey   
Kathleen Miller ... Joanne Mello / Linda Williams   
Jeff Corey ... Andrew Mello   
Paul Hecht ... D.A. Coleman   
Joseph Bova ... George (as Joe Bova)   
E.J. Andre ... Jenson (as E.J. Andre)   
Robert Nadder ... Cook   
Mary Margaret Lewis ... Terry Evers   
Trish Mahoney ... Young Woman   
Ben Marino ... Phelps

Exterior - Day - Hotel  
  
STARSKY: DA says 10 sharp right to the second, baby; precision.   
  
HUTCH: Starsky, I hate that watch.  
  
STARSKY: How can you hate a $360 watch?  
  
HUTCH: Because you keep telling me how much it cost.  
  
STARSKY: It's the job you hate.   
  
HUTCH: You like chauffeuring a hood around?  
  
STARSKY: I don't know, Andrew Mello ain't no ordinary kinda hood. I mean look at his credits. Pushing dope to 11 year-old kids, cornering the market to everything from union busting to prostitution.   
  
HUTCH: Yeah, we should feel honored. It isn't every day we can rush such a public citizen to testify before a Senate committee.   
  
STARSKY: Especially since the only way they could bust him was on an income tax evasion.   
  
COLEMAN: It's all right, it's all right, he's with us. Yeah, so is he.   
  
MELLO: Yeah, I know who they are. How come you wanted them?  
  
COLEMAN: Because they're the best. You find a safe house.   
  
HUTCH: Yes, sir, Mr. Coleman.   
  
MELLO: You needed to best to get me to a safe house.   
  
COLEMAN: Let's not take any chances, Andrew. Phelps.   
  
COLEMAN: Grab those two.  
  
STARSKY: Forget 'em, we stay with Mello. 

HUTCH: Is it bad?   
  
PHELPS: He'll live.  
  
HUTCH: Get him to Memorial.   
  
STARSKY: How is he?  
  
HUTCH: They're taking him to Memorial. (They both get in the car)  
  
HUTCH: Metro five, this is Zebra 3. Limousine en route, Southern Memorial Hospital using, 17th Street. Have back up units to 19th and Reeves. Two men, black leather jackets, both injured.   
  
  
Interior - Day - Memorial Hospital   
  
HUTCH: There's no access from the window, Captain.  
  
DOBEY: Good. What we'll have to do then is leave a couple of men out then in the corridor.   
  
COLEMAN: So we'll be delayed some, it's no big deal. All right not now, I'll get back to you.   
  
MELLO: Forget it, forget delayed, it's over Coleman. I'm not testifying.   
  
COLEMAN: Andrew, Kester tried to hit you. You owe him. You can't let him frighten you.   
  
MELLO: Frighten. You think me life means that much to me. Only I realise now there's someone else I have to protect.  
  
COLEMAN: Who?  
  
MELLO: Not here.  
  
STARSKY: You think we're the leak?  
  
MELLO: When I ran this organization and Kester was a two bit bagman I always had someone in the police department on my payroll.   
  
DOBEY: What are you saying now? I got somebody in my own backyard leaking information to Kester.   
  
MELLO: How else did this happen? I ran this town for 30 years and those are the realities. All you need is the price. Kester's got it. And until this is resolved to my personal satisfaction no testimony. That's the way it is, gentleman.   
  
COLEMAN: If you'll excuse us. 

Interior - Day - The Pits  
  
HUGGY: Now that you've met the boys, Miss Treasure Chest of the Bet Your Treasure giveaway show. And he's gonna wheel and deal and I'm gonna I'm gonna come on like a contestant with all the answers.   
  
STARSKY: Yeah? What can you win?  
  
HUGGY: Oh, lots of loot. Cash money, refrigerator/freezer, trip to the Bahamas, TV set. Hey, Hutch. You know where I can fence a TV set?   
  
HUTCH: Fence it.  
  
HUGGY: That's right.  
  
HUTCH: You mean sell it.  
  
HUGGY: Sell it, that's an idea.   
  
HUTCH: Somebody tried to hit Andrew Mello this morning.   
  
HUGGY: I heard.  
  
STARSKY: It had to be Kester.   
  
HUGGY: Precisely, so what do you need from me? Kester's got all the hardware to outfit an army of hit men, all shapes, sizes, local and imported, right?   
  
HUTCH: Kester's got somebody feeding him information.   
  
HUGGY: You're losing me, baby.  
  
HUTCH: We got a worm in our apple.   
  
HUGGY: I dig, that's heavy.   
  
HUTCH: So, ask around, will you?  
  
STARSKY: We'll be in touch, Hug.   
  
HUGGY: Not unless me and Mama are in the Bahamas. 

Interior - Day - Dobey's Office  
  
DOBEY: Where have you guys been? Terry, bring in the cash, the vouchers and the tickets, please. As soon as you can. Well, where have you been? Never mind, you're going on a trip.   
  
STARSKY: A vacation? Because we've been so dedicated and loyal.   
  
HUTCH: Shot at.  
  
DOBEY: You're going to Bryland.   
  
STARSKY: Bryland?  
  
HUTCH: What's a Bryland?  
  
DOBEY: Small town out side of San Francisco.   
  
COLEMAN: All right, never mind. That 'someone elseĶ Mello was talking about happens to be his daughter. Her name is Wells- Joanne.   
  
DOBEY: Joanne.   
  
COLEMAN: Wells, yeah. Now you're being assigned to go there, pick her up being her back down safe, in one piece.  
  
DOBEY: Coleman, this is my office and these are my men. I think I can explain this detail without any help from you.  
  
COLEMAN: Go ahead.   
  
DOBEY: Okay. Now, Mello has a daughter he doesn't want anyone to know about. He's kept her under wraps. Even had her live under another name, so she wouldn't have his. She was educated in Europe and came back to the San Francisco area a couple of years ago. She's the only thing in his life he really cares about. And until she's back down here, safe with him, he's not going to testify.   
  
STARSKY: She know what happened this morning?  
  
COLEMAN: Yeah, I talked to her on the phone. She's very anxious to see him. Okay, now, here's the address.   
  
DOBEY: Given the fact that there maybe a leak in the department this whole operation is top security. Now, when you leave this office you're on your own. Can't call in, can't ask for any help. You can't let anyone know where you are or what you're doing. Is that clear?  
  
HUTCH: It's clear.  
  
COLEMAN: Now, listen you two, I want that girl brought here without a scratch, you understand?   
  
STARSKY: But you don't mind if we get bruised a little bit, huh?  
  
COLEMAN: Heard you two can take care of yourselves.   
  
DOBEY: Knock it off, Coleman. We don't want to attract any attention, so tomorrow morning you're gonna catch a regularly scheduled flight to San Francisco, grab a cab and go to Bryland, pick up the girl and bring her back here the same way. Come in.   
  
EVERS: Here are the cash and tickets, Captain.  
  
DOBEY: Give it to them.  
  
EVERS: Starsky.   
  
HUTCH: Hutch   
  
EVERS: Hutch. Who'll take the cash? 

Exterior - Day - City Street  
  
STARSKY: Wait here. 

HUTCH: Worried?  
  
STARSKY: Yeah.  
  
HUTCH: Relax.  
  
STARSKY: I'd rather worry.  
  
HUTCH: Me too. So, who do we trust, huh?  
  
STARSKY: Like always, me and thee.

Interior - Day - Joanne's Apartment  
  
JOANNE: Come in.   
  
STARSKY: Thank you.   
  
JOANNE: How's my father?  
  
HUTCH: Oh, he's doing fine. He's under tight security.   
  
JOANNE: Were you both with him when he was shot?  
  
STARSKY: That's right, Miss Mello. We were assigned to protect him.   
  
JOANNE: Protect him?  
  
STARSKY: He could've been killed, Miss Mello.   
  
JOANNE: Yes, when I heard about that I wonder if the police wouldn't have liked that.   
  
HUTCH: Now, wait a minute. What we think of your father has nothing to do with our job which is getting you back to him safely. That's what we intend to do.   
  
JOANNE: I'm frightened, and after what happened this morning I don't feel I can trust anyone. Now, we got a long way to go and I don't know what's out there.   
  
STARSKY: Neither do we, Miss Mello. So, if you just do what we ask, stay close to us we'll all get alone much better.   
  
HUTCH: Now, we have a plane to catch.   
  
JOANNE: I'm all packed. 

HUTCH: That's one heavy bag.  
  
STARSKY: Just like a woman. 

Exterior - Day - In the Taxi Cab  
  
GEORGE: Hey, Nice day, huh? I think it's a nice day. Hey, I'm George.   
  
STARSKY: Hello, George.   
  
JOANNE: Look, I'm sorry about what I said about the police and my father, okay.   
  
HUTCH: Okay. Apology accepted.   
  
JOANNE: I do understand how you must feel about him.   
  
HUTCH: Well, let's just say your father's not one of our favourite people.   
  
JOANNE: You don't really know him.   
  
STARSKY: Lady, I know you're father inside and out. I know what he did to send you to that fancy European Collage to buy you that $15,000 sports car.   
  
HUTCH: Hey, hey, hey  
  
JOANNE: Look, I was never a part of my father's business or whatever you want to call it. We always kept our lives separate. And now he's trying to change what he's done. Look, I'm not gonna spend this how time trying to defend my father I feel uncomfortable enough as it is, all right?  
  
HUTCH: She's got a point.   
  
STARSKY: Yeah. How much further to the airport, George?  
  
GEORGE: Oh, about 15 miles. Hey, you guys sound like cops.   
  
STARSKY: We are. Step on it, will ya?  
  
GEORGE: That's funny you don't look like cops.   
  
STARSKY: What?  
  
GEORGE: I didn't say anything.   
  
STARSKY: Hutch.   
  
HUTCH: The green Chevy.  
  
STARSKY: Yeah.   
  
GEORGE: Something wrong?  
  
STARSKY: Probably nothing. Just watching a green Chevy. Could be tailing us.  
  
GEORGE: Tailing us? Hey, hey come on. A lot of people go to the airport. Where else can you catch a plane, right?  
  
STARSKY: Right  
  
GEORGE: We've been following that blue car so are they worried?   
  
STARSKY: Hutch.  
  
HUTCH: Squeeze!  


Exterior - Day - Cornfield  
  
STARSKY: Where do we go from here?  
  
HUTCH: The corn fields.

(Gunfight ensues.)   
  
STARSKY: Well, go ahead, I'll cover you.   
  
GEORGE: Hey, what the hell is this?  
  
STARSKY: Get out, George. Take George, will ya?  
  
HUTCH: Come on, George.  
  
STARSKY: Take George.   
  
HUTCH: Come on, George, come on.   
  
STARSKY: Come on, George.   
  
HUTCH: Go! Go! Go! 

Exterior - Day - In the Taxi Cab

STARSKY: Get out, George.   
  
GEORGE: Hey, what do you mean get out. This is my cab.   
  
STARSKY: You'll get paid later.   
  
HUTCH: Hey give him your watch.   
  
STARSKY: No.  
  
HUTCH: For security.   
  
STARSKY: No way  
  
HUTCH: It's a terrific watch.   
  
GEORGE: Hey, I can't drive a watch.   
  
STARSKY: What do you mean, it's a terrific watch, you said you hated this watch.   
  
HUTCH: Did I say that? Here George, you'll be safer without us. 

Interior - Day - Dobey's Office  
  
COLEMAN: Relax, Dobey, relax. Everything's going to be all right. The worst part is this waiting, really.   
  
DOBEY: The worst part is, it's wrong. There's no need for it. Its police work and we can handle it without a lot of unnecessary James Bond jazz from the DA's office.   
  
COLEMAN: I'll pretend I didn't hear that last remark.   
  
DOBEY: Hey, listen, you can pretend you're a 747, but that bird still ain't gonna fly. (on phone) Dobey here. Well, when did that happen? Are you sure about that cabby? Well, what about our people? Okay. Yeah, I'll get back to you.   
  
COLEMAN: Something?  
  
DOBEY: Marin county troopers. Cabby phoned in to say he had Starsky and Hutch and the girl on the way to the airport. They were hit by four hoods. A lot of shooting.   
  
COLEMAN: Well, what about-? Didn't he see-?  
  
DOBEY: Last time he saw them they were going down the highway in his cab with the hoods following and I told them not to call in for help.

Exterior - Day - On the Road  
  
JOANNE: Where are we going?   
  
STARSKY: Not to the airport. It's the first place they'd look.   
  
HUTCH: Well, we're headed south, might as well keep going.  
  
STARSKY: Where does this road go to?  
  
JOANNE: It goes to- Jenson Corners and then it connects with the freeway. What, are we gonna drive all the way?  
  
HUTCH: We really got no choice.   
  
JOANNE: Well, why don't we call the sheriff? Get a police escort or something, huh?  
  
HUTCH: It's safer not to give away our location.   
  
STARSKY: Fill it up, will ya?  
  
JENSON: Yes, sir.   
  
STARSKY: We better get rid of the car.  
  
HUTCH: Yeah.  
  
STARSKY: Wait a sec. Hey, look, after you fill her up could you park her in the garage and forget you saw it.   
  
JENSON: Why would I do a thing like that?  
  
STARSKY: How many guesses do I get?  
  
JENSON: I mean, I don't know you.  
  
STARSKY: What's in a name?   
  
JENSON: Or what you're up to.  
  
STARSKY: I'm up to thirty bucks.   
  
JENSON: Deal.   
  
STARSKY: Hey, how's the food?  
  
JENSON: Well, it probably won't kill ya.  
  
STARSKY: Come on.   
  
JENSON: Except maybe for the meatloaf. 

Interior - Day - Diner

WAITER: Help you?  
  
STARSKY: Yeah. What's the special today?  
  
WAITER: Hot plate's meat loaf.   
  
HUTCH: Yeah, what about sandwiches?  
  
WAITER: Jelly, bologna and meat loaf.   
  
STARSKY: Pushing the meat loaf awfully hard.  
  
WAITER: We got a mess of it.  
  
HUTCH: I'll have a cup of coffee.  
  
JOANNE: Two  
  
STARSKY: I'll try the meat loaf.   
  
HUTCH: You handle yourself pretty well.   
  
JOANNE: Thank you  
  
HUTCH: Most people would have been hysterical by now.   
  
JOANNE: I wonder how my father is.  
  
STARSKY: Don't worry. He's a tough old turkey. He won't quit. 

JOANNE: So I've heard.   
  
JOANNE: Why did you say it was safer for us to not give away our location?  
  
HUTCH: Well, whoever those jokers were they weren't o our tail by accident. Someone told them where to pick us up.   
  
JOANNE: So, we're targets and we can't even ask for help?   
  
STARSKY: That's the way it is. 

HUTCH: Starsky, that's awful.   
  
STARSKY: What are you talking about? Hey! Hey, you got any gravy. Just put some over the top. Thanks.   
  
STARSKY: Hutch. 

HUTCH: Pay the man. Come on. 

JOANNE: Purse, my purse.   
  
HUTCH: And get the dishes.   
  
STARSKY: Right, okay. 

Exterior - Day - Gas Station Parking Lot  
  
HUTCH: Starsky.   
  
JENSON: Hey, listen. Listen-  
  
STARSKY: Cab's here.   
  
JENSON: Listen to me  
  
STARSKY: Truck's blocking the door.  
  
JENSON: Fellas out there, they're looking for you. So maybe you oughta tell me who you are and just what's going on- 

HUTCH: The van   
  
STARSKY: Bingo.  
  
JENSON: You're the fuzz. Well, I heard that on the TV.  
  
HUTCH: Listen, we wanna borrow you're van and we'll leave the cub for security.   
  
JENSON: Say, if you're the police, just where did you get the cab?  
  
HUTCH: We traded it for his watch.  
  
JENSON: Must be some watch.  
  
STARSKY: $360 watch. We won't get it back with no lousy van.   
  
HUTCH: Later. (We got a deal.   
  
JENSON: We sure do. I'm a good citizen and I believe in law and order. You can borrow the van for 200.  
  
STARSKY: 200?  
  
JENSON: Well, I gotta give something to the guy that owns it.   
  
HUTCH: 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20. Where are the keys?  
  
JENSON: There ain't none. Just twist the wires under the dash. You want some gas.  
  
HUTCH: Yeah, it runs better.  
  
JENSON: I filled it up this morning and that'll cost you another 10.  
  
HUTCH: Oh, Starsky, pay the man.   
  
STARSKY: If I was you I'd disappear till those guys get out of here.   
  
JENSON: Yeah, yeah.   
  
STARSKY: Who drives?  
  
HUTCH: It's your watch.   
  
STARSKY: Oh, yeah. Look, wait till you hear the engine catch, then haul out. 

THUG #1: They couldn't have just disappeared into thin air. Not in a yellow cub. Anything.  
  
DEEKS: Not a thing.   
  
THUG #1: Where's that old man? Hey, Pops. Hey! Hey!  
  
STARSKY: What?   
  
THUG #1: I need to fill it up.  
  
STARSKY: See Jenson over in the station.   
  
THUG #1: He's not even around.  
  
STARSKY: Well, don't tell me your troubles. I don't even work here. 

HUTCH: The van. You weren't gonna leave without us, were ya?   
  
STARSKY: Shhh. 

JOANNE: What's the matter?  
  
STARSKY: I don't know. It ain't catching. What are they doing?  
  
HUTCH: Talking.   
  
STARSKY: What about?  
  
HUTCH: Ah, the weather.   
  
STARSKY: Hello, mama.

HUTCH: They buy it?  
  
STARSKY: So far.   
  
THUG #1: That old man has to be here somewhere, let's start checking it out. Thorn, go around there, you check the trailer, Deeks. Deeks, Thorn. They made a switch. That taxi's still in there.   
  
THORN: What?  
  
THUG #1: That van. They took that van 

Exterior - Day - On the Road  
  
STARSKY: They're behind us.   
  
JOANNE: We can't out run them, can we?  
  
STARSKY: No way.   
  
STARSKY: You got any ideas.  
  
HUTCH: No.   
  
JOANNE: No.   
  
HUTCH: You?  
  
STARSKY: I'm working on it. Sorry, I just got an idea.   
  
STARSKY: Hold on. I just got another idea.   
  
HUTCH: Starsky, Starsky 

HUTCH: That was a great idea, Starsky. Driving's a bit shaky. 

HUTCH: How you doing?  
  
JOANNE: Okay.  
  
HUTCH: Hot?  
  
JOANNE: Sure am.  
  
HUTCH: Not exactly your style, is it?  
  
JOANNE: No, but the company makes up for it. You know what I'd like right now. An ice-cold lemonade.   
  
HUTCH: Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey, Starsky  
  
STARSKY: What?  
  
HUTCH: You thirsty?  
  
STARSKY: What you got in mind?  
  
JOANNE: How about an ice-cold lemonade?  
  
STARSKY: Yeah, with two scoops of raspberry-ripple ice cream.   
  
HUTCH: And a cup of cold beer.   
  
JOANNE: I can hardly wait. How long till we get there?   
  
HUTCH: I don't know. Watch this. Hey, Starsk?  
  
STARSKY: What?  
  
HUTCH: What time you got.   
  
STARSKY: Funny, very funny. 

Interior - Day - Memorial Hospital  
  
COLEMAN: Where have you been? You're six hours overdue.   
  
STARSKY: Yes, sir, Mr Coleman.   
  
JOANNE: I'm glad to see you here. (now known as Linda.)   
  
JOANNE: We were very worried about you, Linda. Are you all right?   
  
LINDA: We had a few moments.   
  
JOANNE: This is my father, Andrew Mello.   
  
MELLO: I appreciate what you done.   
  
HUTCH: Would someone mind telling us what the hell's going on?  
  
LINDA: Starsky, Hutch, this is Joanne Mello. I'm Detective Linda Williams. San Francisco Police.  


Interior - Day - Dobey's Office  
  
STARSKY: A set up. You set us up!  
  
DOBEY: I'm sorry.   
  
STARSKY: You need a decoy, okay. You needed someone to distract Kester while the San Francisco Police bring Mello's daughter down here, okay. A little kinky, but workable. But why not let us in on it.   
  
DOBEY: I wanted to but I couldn't.   
  
STARSKY: What do you mean you couldn't?  
  
COLEMAN: I wouldn't let him.   
  
HUTCH: Oh, you wouldn't let him. Well, just who in hell do you think is running this department?  
  
DOBEY: I'm running it. But this was the DA's show and we were forced to go along with it.  
  
COLEMAN: All right, now listen you two. Mello said Kester had someone in his pocket. What happened proved he was right. So, if a department is suspect everybody in that department is suspect. Dobey said he could trust you. With what's at stake, I can't trust anybody.   
  
STARSKY: Terrific, so with the help of Helen Hayes here, the two of you turned us into a couple of clay pigeons.   
  
COLEMAN: Get off her back, Starsky. She risked her neck for us. And I, for one, am very grateful.   
  
HUTCH: Our apologises, Detective Williams. The next time you set us up for a wipe-out, I hope you'll join us.   
  
DOBEY: Get in here and close the door. We're not through with you yet.   
  
STARSKY: What are you gong to do with us next? Shoot us out of a cannon?   
  
DOBEY: Now, Mello wants his daughter shipped out of the country. We've booked a flight which leaves in three hours. We gotta get her from the hospital to the airport. How would you like a trip to Paris?   
  
LINDA: I think I could handle that.   
  
DOBEY: You've earned it. Why don't you clear it with her superiors in San Francisco.   
  
COLEMAN: Okay. Good luck.   
  
STARSKY: The kiss of death.   
  
DOBEY: Take her in your car and I'll meet you over there. 

Interior - Day - Desk Outside Dobey's Office 

KESTER: (on phone) Hello?  
  
EVERS: Look, where have you been?   
  
KESTER: Where have I been? I've been in the can, why?  
  
EVERS: Listen, you messed up. That wasn't Mello's daughter you were chasing.   
  
KESTER: It had to be.  
  
EVERS: No! It was a San Francisco policewoman.   
  
KESTER: A phoney? No way. You gotta be kidding. Those clowns chased a phoney?   
  
EVERS: Yeah, a decoy.  
  
KESTER: Are you sure?  
  
EVERS: Yeah, I'm sure. I booked Mello's daughter on a flight to Paris. Six o'clock. They're going to the hospital now to pick her up. 

Interior - Day - Memorial Hospital Corridor  
  
STARSKY: Well, here we are again facing danger together in the pursuit of law and order. To the average passer-by, we may seem like three ordinary people on our way up to visit Marcus Welby or to the maternity ward to see if it's a boy or a girl or something in between. Little do they know we are three dedicated, highly skilled servants of the public.   
  
HUTCH: Starsky?  
  
STARSKY: What?  
  
HUTCH: Shut up.  
  
LINDA: Gee, you two are wonderful together.   


Interior - Day - Memorial Hospital: Supply Closet  
  
ORDERLY: What can I do for you?  
  
KESTER: We need a surgical cap, a mask, sheets and a gurney, and a set of greens.   
  
ORDERLY: What for?  
  
KESTER: We're gonna play doctor.   
  
ORDERLY: Oh. 

Interior - Day - Memorial Hospital Corridor  
  
HUTCH: Listen, I gotta ask you something.  
  
LINDA: Yeah.   
  
HUTCH: When this all started and you knew we were cops, but we didn't know you were-  
  
LINDA: Right.  
  
HUTCH: Well, you came on a little strong for a phoney. Think Mello's daughter would've been that way?   
  
LINDA: Partly that. Partly I was just scared. You two could have been a couple of stumble-bums. How was I to know you were just a little short of perfect.  
  
KESTER: Remember now, we want that girl alive no matter how many cops we have to burn.   
  
STARSKY: Hit it.   
  
HUTCH: Down.  
  
STARSKY: Now.   
  
DOBEY: Get a doctor.   
  
HUTCH: Think you can find a doctor? Does it- Does it hurt?  
  
LINDA: Of course it hurts, you dummy.   
  
HUTCH: Hey, copper. You look pretty good lying there.   
  
LINDA: Thanks, I think.   
  
STARSKY: You wanna get him up on that gurney. Attaboy, come on, let's more it. Okay, take him down to Emergency. We'll have an officer down there in a few seconds. Go ahead.   
  
DOBEY: Doc, will you check him out. 

STARSKY: How is she?  
  
HUTCH: Well, she's tough.  
  
LINDA: I'm fine.   
  
STARSKY: Well, let's sit you up.   
  
LINDA: I'm all right, I'm all right.   
  
STARSKY: There you go, come on, come on. That's a girl. There you go.  
  
HUTCH: Hey, Starsky? How did you know it was them?  
  
STARSKY: Oh, the watch.   
  
HUTCH: The watch?  
  
STARSKY: Yeah, the guy pushing the stretcher, he was wearing a surgical mask, you know, a cap.   
  
HUTCH: Yeah, so?  
  
STARSKY: So, the guy on the stretcher was either going to, or from surgery, right?  
  
HUTCH: Yeah, so?   
  
STARSKY: So, you don't wear a watch in surgery.   
  
LINDA: Oh, right.   
  
STARSKY: Ah, here comes the doctor.   
  
LINDA: I'm all right, really.   
  
STARSKY: Sure you are.  
  
LINDA: Oh, I am, I'm fine.   
  
STARSKY: Oh, changing seats.   
  
LINDA: Oh I- Thank you, men.  
  
STARSKY: You're welcome, ma'am.   
  
DOBEY: Is it very painful?   
  
LINDA: Oh, hey, listen I can still make that trip to Paris for sure.   
  
HUTCH: Well, you give my love to the Eiffel Tower.   
  
LINDA: I will. 

HUTCH: So long.   
  
DOBEY: Bye-bye.   
  
LINDA: Bye.   
  
STARSKY: 'Give my love to the Eiffel Tower?'  
  
DOBEY: It's not funny to me. We almost lost this race at the wire.   
  
STARSKY: Well, I'll tell you one thing. That leak in the department is no cop on the take.   
  
DOBEY: You're right about that. This happened to fast for it.   
  
HUTCH: Maybe your office is bugged. I mean, nobody knew about that flight to Paris except -

Interior - Day - Dobey's Office  
  
EVERS: You wanted coffee, captain?  
  
DOBEY: Yes. Just put it there, thank you. All right now, what we'll do is move Mello out to the Valley at that safe house, corner of Marshall and Jefferson. We'll keep him there until the trial.   
  
HUTCH: We'll get on it.   
  
DOBEY: Thank you.

Interior - Day - Desk Outside Dobey's Office  
  
EVERS: (on phone) Listen, they're moving Mello to a house in the Valley. A house. Corner of Jefferson and Marshall. Okay.   
  
HUTCH: Hey Starsky-  
  
STARSKY: Huh?   
  
HUTCH: How can a disbursement clerk who takes home $140 a week, afford a second car and a Cadillac at that?  
  
STARSKY: Got me.  
  
HUTCH: Maybe her folks send her money.   
  
STARSKY: I don't think so. This is her only visible means of support.   
  
HUTCH: You know what?  
  
STARSKY: What?  
  
HUTCH: She needs to be alone for a long time.   
  
DOBEY: Book her.  
  
EVERS: How'd you know?  
  
STARSKY: Every time somebody made a move you made the travel arrangements.  
  
HUTCH: It was just as simple as that. 

Interior - Night - The Pits

STARSKY: Well, don't keep us in suspense. How'd it go when you got to the finals?   
  
HUGGY: I was asked, 'Who was the 16th president of the United States?' I said Lincoln. 'The speed of light?', '186,000 miles a second', And then the big one for the trip to the Bahamas.  
  
HUTCH: And?  
  
HUGGY: And a TV set and a freezer full of buffalo meat.   
  
STARSKY: So, what happened?   
  
HUGGY: I got so rattled I couldn't think. My head was spinning, Miss Treasure Chest was grinning at me. The crowd was yelling and I guess I didn't hear the question right.   
  
HUTCH: And what was the question?  
  
HUGGY: 'Who was the greatest money-making horse of all time?'  
  
STARSKY: And what did you say?  
  
HUGGY: Marie Antoinette   
  
STARSKY: Marie Antoinette?   
  
HUTCH: Was the greatest moneymaking horse of all time?   
  
HUGGY: I guess I didn't think they said 'horse".   
  
STARSKY: Man, you've been on the streets too long. What happened with Miss Treasure Chest? 

HUGGY: Man, she went off to the Bahamas with some other dude.   
  
You're had a bad day, Hug.   
  
HUGGY: Preciously and you?   
  
STARSKY: Not bad, except I lost my watch.   
  
Oh, oh oh, um-I don't know how to tell you this, Starsky. When George came down to get his new cab, courtesy of the department he brought back your watch. Guess what?  
  
STARSKY: It's broken.   
  
DOBEY: Oh, it's worse than that.   
  
STARSKY: Wh-what?  
  
DOBEY: It was hot. The claims officer had found it on the sheet and the owner had been contacted.   
  
STARSKY: You sold me a hot watch!

HUGGY: It was cold when I touched it. Honest, Starsky. I swear. Hey, look man, I didn't know nothing about it. Look, the guy came down. You said you wanted the watch. I've got the watch. It was a good deal, a brand name. Man, what did you want for a few dollars? Look, Starsky, it was just a big mistake, that's all. Let's just forget about it, me and you. Did anybody ever tell you, you was pushy? 

END


End file.
